First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $-2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $7$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $-2$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (8x - 2) = \color{orange}{3(8x-2)}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $\color{orange}{3(8x-2)}$ $3(8x-2)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(8x-2)+7$.